stay with me forever and ever
by jonasroxtheworld
Summary: Joe was on a camp with his family and the Anderson's..at that night,his neighbor plus classmate was there as an Anderson.how will he tell the truth to her? .. critic me please, give me useful advices, this is the first time i write in fanfict..
1. 12 o'clock midnight

Okay guys, this is the first time I write in fanfict

_**Okay guys, this is the first time I write in fanfict.. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or vocab mistakes or spelling mistakes..well, anyways, Hope you can enjoy..**_

Joe Jonas and the rest of the Jonas' were on a camp. They were totally excited.. of course they were, especially Joe.

The girl he liked was there..Sam.

She was with her family too. They're neighbors and classmates.

Sam or called Sammy also liked Joe, well, technically, but no one knows, she kept it to herself.

Sam's a blonde girl, just half a year younger than Joe. She has blue eyes.

Joe likes her cause she isn't like the other girls who flirts with him, instead Sam is a kind of girl who likes to joke but not really wants all the popularity.

Kinda like Miley when she first met Jake Ryan in an episode of Hannah Montana.

The minute they arrived at the camp place, the fathers and mothers said, "So, you guys just make the tents, ok? Two people each tent."

At that second, Joe thought of being in one tent as Sam. He was thinking how happy he would be if he gets to spend his time with Sam all camp, which was 3 days.

Joe walked to Sam and with a kinda shy face said, " Sam, so.."

Sam answered, "So?".

These two teens were so shy that they became speechless.

Cause Joe didn't wanna keep them so awkward, he began to say, "Fireworks!!" , with a complete embaressed face, realizing he just said something that had nothing to do with the 'so' conversation.

"o, man",Joe whispered to himself.

Of course Sam became confused. She had one eyebrows lifted and her face was in a diagonal way. She said, " What??"

With a nervous feeling, SHE actually asked Joe the person that Joe was having as his 'tentmate'.

Joe said, "why?"

Sam replied, " well, just wondering that's all"

Joe answered, " Noone yet I guess.."

Sam : "Yea, me too.."

Joe said, " Well, you wanna be my tentmate then??"

They giggled for a while, Sam said, " Yeah, sure."

So they worked together in making the tent..with full laughter.

They finished and giggled again.

"They look like a couple already", moms said.

"See you around then, I'm gonna go take a walk with my bros"

"K"

Sam went to her sisters and Joe went to his brothers.

Sam's sisters, Jenni(the eldest one) and Anna(the youngest one) started to tease her.

"Ooo.. Sammy's got a boyfriend!!Sammy's got a boyfriend!!Who is it?Who is it?", "JOE!!", They shouted.

At the other side, Joe and his brothers heard it. Before, Kevin,Nick and Frankie didn't know anything about Joe and Sam.

So, right after they heard Jenni and Anna shouted, they also shout, " Ooo.. Joseph's got a girlfriend, Joseph's got a girlfriend!!Who is it?Who is it?", "SAM!!"

Both Joe and Sam tried to stop their brothers and sisters. But didn't work AT ALL. But, in the other hand, Joe and Sam wanted it to happen.

There comes the night. Joe and Sam entered their tent. They started to smile a little bit at each other. They started to be sure that they like each other.

" How's your day?", Joe said.

"It's good, except that Anna almost pushed me to the bushes. Gosh, that kid is such a prankster!"

"Well, what do ya mean by almost?

"When she had her hands near my back, Jenni was starting to tease me again, so..Anna stopped and tease me too"

"Yea, your sisters like to make fun of you, huh?"

"They're like monsters I tell you..They made fun of us being in one tent, and ya know, all that happened today", her voice was fading at the end of the sentence, her face turned read too.

"Really?"

"Yup"

..Awkward situation..

Joe was thinking at that moment. He really likes Sam, but he's afraid to tell her the truth.

He was thinking of a good place to tell her and a perfect time to tell her too.

At last, Joe said, "Look, Sam.."

Sam answered, "Yeah?"

"I… I kinda..", Joe said nervously looking at his phone setting the alarm clock for tomorrow morning.

"Yeah?" Sam was so excited, she was imagining Joe saying I love you, and she starts to look at Joe in the eye..

"Well, I kinda..to tell you the truth, I really like you"

Sam was shocked for a while

Joe continued to say, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam was even more shocked, and this time, for a looooooong time. She went to 'blank' mode for a sec..

She said, "I really like you too…So, I guess yea, sure..I will"

..Then again, awkward situation..

They started to become sleepy.

Joe, " Okay, we better get a rest now"

Sam, who was still so shocked and excited, with a big smile, replied, "Okie Dokie"

They slept, with a strange but real happy feeling in their hearts, remembering that first second of them being a couple, which was actually 12 o'clock midnight.


	2. he read her diary

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

… The next day… 7 o'clock in the morning…

Joe's alarm rang, but he was still sleepy. He woke up and turned his position to a sitting position..but not yet opened his eyes, he fell back asleep again.

After 10 minutes, the alarm clock rang again.

After another 10 minutes, the alarm clock rang again, and Joe was still sleepy.

He saw noone sleeping or sitting next to him. He realized that Sam's already up.

"O, dear, what happened last night?" Joe said to himself

"Ho..I've got a girlfriend..nice", He said to himself again with a wide smile.

"Mom, I'm gonna wake Joe up, k?", Sam said to her mom, kinda shouting.

"Okay, dear!", her mom, Mrs. Anderson replied.

Joe heard what Sam said to her mom, so he goes back to sleep, actually pretending to sleep.

"Joe, wake up now! It's already 7.30 o'clock, or else you won't have any breakfast…"

Joe was still pretending to sleep, he was waiting the reaction of her girlfriend when she saw him still sleeping for a long time.

"Joe!!"

"ugh, Joe..c'mon now!"

Yet, Joe was still pretending to sleep.

"Ow, sweet niblets, what am I gonna do with this guy?"

Joe peeped a little by slightly opening one eye. He laughed a little. He finally woke up and laughed.

"Gotcha!"

"Yea, yea, nice trick Joe, now wake up, and go change your clothes, then help us prepare breakfast"

"All right, all right", Joe said taking out his clothes from his bag.

Sam got out of the tent, while Joe stayed there changing.

While he was changing, Sam's bag was open. He saw her diary in it.

He wanted to read her diary but still not sure yet.

He thought for a while…"Yea, what the hell, she's my girlfriend"

He started to open her diary and read it slowly.

He started to smile, laughing a little bit. He was reading the days in school when Sam wrote, "Again, the popular girls flirting with him, especially amber and Ashley..they are such sassy girls..o well when will they learn?"

Joe turned to the last page, when Sam wrote about the last night.

" O dear, my dreams finally came true, Joe and I are finally a couple, hahaha… I'll NEVER EVER forget this day. O, Joe, I love you!! I love you so!! Thanks for loving me back though, wish we can be a couple forever and ever and ever.. XD!!"

Joe smiled and felt so so happy too..

Then he realized that he should be out now, he closed Sam's diary slowly and out it back to her opened bag, then got out from the tent.

He ran to Sam and said, "Mornin' Sammy!"

"Mornin' too, Joseph!, I told my mom that we're going out together.."

"o, great, than I should tell my mom too, huh?"

"I guess so, you better do it fast, or she'll think we're keeping a secret from her, and if she finds out from my mom, yea, you'll know what'll happen", Sam said gently slapping Joe's chest

"Okie dokie then, I'll go tell her now then"

"Mom, me and Sam are going out, that's fine right?right?"

"Yea, of course, Mrs. Anderson told me that, good for you!"

Mrs. Jonas continued by whispering, "Here, come closer, let me give ya a piece of advice, don't ever make fun of her, or even laugh at her when she's done a mistake, no matter how stupid it is. And don't give her chocolate very much, it'll make her fat"

"Okay, not much chocolate, don't make fun of her, don't laugh at her no matter how stupid her mistake is.. got it", Joe said with looking up trying to remember what his mom just said to him.

"O, and one more thing, no need to be so flirty, it makes an ill feel out of her, okay?", Mrs. Jonas whispered to his son.

"Okay, I got it"

Joe went back to his girlfriend and said, "I told her already, she's really happy about us"

"Okay, breakfast is ready", Mr. Anderson said.

"Coming", everybody else shouted.

Everybody gathered around and started to have breakfast.


	3. what's goin on?

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the tent..

"So, that was a funny dinner, did you see Frankie's mouth?", Joe laughed

"yea, that was pretty fun to watch, haha", Sam replied him a laughter too.

"so, we better go to sleep now"

Just when they were going to cover themselves with their blankets, Jenni, Anna, Kevin and Nick came to their tent in a surprise.

"BOO!!", Anna said, shocking her little sister.

"what the hell?", Joe said… reflex

"Haha, we gotcha two!!", Nick said to the couple.

"Heh?", Sam said, confused

"what do you guys want?" , Joe said with half opened eyes

"O, nothin', just a little……", Jenni said

"PICTURE!!", Kevin said with taking out the camera as fast as he can then take a picture of Joe and Sam.

"ugh…whatever dude, I'm goin back to sleep", Joe replied his brother.

"Yea, me too, we're gonna wake up early tomorrow, ya know?", Sam continued.

"Uh-huh, and you think we can't sleep mid night and wake up 6 o'clock in the morning?", Jenni said.

"Yeaaa….who knows?", Joe said.

"I do, I can sleep for only 4 hours, and still be fresh…", Anna said,.."and I wont have any morning breath like you do"

"Uh-huh, okay then, bubye now", Sam said closing her eyes and pulling back her blanket.

"ugh, alright, whatever you say, good night then", Nick said

"night", Sam and Joe said

Nick, Kevin, Jenni and Anna got out of the tent and entered their tents.

"well that was a sleep breaking experience..", Sam said to her boyfriend.

"okay, now I'm awake, and I still can't sleep", Joe said.

"Me too"

"Maybe we should prank them back!?", Sam said excitedly..which means big eyes and wide mouth!

"Yea, that's actually a great idea.."

"thanks!"

"okay…where whould we start??"

"I guess your sister's?"

"Good…, always loved it when I get to prank them back..muahuahuahua"

"kay, let's get started.."

Joe and Sam went to Jenni and Anna's tent, gave them a little fright first..

"Jenni!! Anna!! Quick, you've got to wake up!!"

"What's goin on here??"

"our camp!!it's on fire!!", Sam shouted

"you say whaaaaaatt??"

"uh-huh, come on!!let's get outa here!!"

"Yea-yea, wait for me!!", Anna said frightenedly

Jenni and Anna got out of the tent and saw no fire at all

"wait a sec…there ain't any fire here!!", Jenni said.

"o, really??YA THINK!?", Sam said laughing at them

While Sam distract her 2 sisters, Joe sneaked to the girls' tent and took a little sumthin-sumthin..cellphone. Then he got out of the tent and hid at the back of a tree.

"oo, yea, you got us, ha-ha", Anna said with a fake laugh at the 'ha-ha'.

"Come on Anna, let's get back to sleep, I don't care", Jenni said to her youngest sister.

"Alright alright", Anna said

Anna was poiting at her 2 eyes then pointing at Sam's 2 eyes, as if she was giving an "I'm watching you" signal to Sam.

Sam ignored it and rolled her eyes.

"You got the cellphones?", Sam whispered to Joe

"Got it!", Joe answered

"Next stop, my bros..", Joe said with sarcastic eyes

"Yeah, I like this pranking stuff"

Joe and Sam slowly entered Nick and Kevin's tent.

They started to tickle Nick, and putting a fake snake that Sam brought accidently.

Then Nick was starting to giggle, and Joe took a picture of him laughing with the fake snake still on him.

"Nick…check!", Joe said

"Wow, Kevin and Nick sure are really heavy sleepers, huh?", Sam said as a comment.

"Yeah, you shouldve seen the look on his face when I shouted at him when he was sleeping, he was still sleeping, and the look?it was hilarious"

"haha, I imagined that for a sec, pretty funny, ahaha"

Joe started to turn up the maximum volume of Jenni's cellphone, then turned on a rock song. He kinda expected Kevin to be awake coz it was really, really loud..

But what?? Kevin was still asleep, so, Sam decided to just draw mustaches on him

"ha, this'll work", she said.

"hooo, that is fun!"

"yea, take a pic of this"

"done"

"even with flashes those two hasn't move their eyes at all", Sam said.

"hey, you know what?our parents are also heavy sleepers"

"yeah, I just realize that, haha"

-the next day—morning-

"morning", Kevin said

"morning" Nick greets back

"Kevin, you got somethin' on top of your mouth", Nick said

"heh?"

"hoo, I didn't know you grow muctaches, ahahaha, lol", Nick teased his brother

"what the?", "what?", "o, man, who did this??", Kevin said.

"Well, I don't know, perhaps, em..YOU?!", Nick teased him again.

"Or maybe it's you??", Kevin pointed at his youngest bro.

"no way, man, I was asleep all night long, swear", Nick convinced his brother.

"yea, yea, okay, whatever", Kevin said while whipping the marker mustache off of his face.

Everybody got out of their tents

"Yesterday was totally wicked", Sam whispered to Joe

"haha, you bet, it was hilarious", Joe answered Sam.

Kevin tried to forget the mustache thing, since it wasn't a big deal cause he thought nobody saw it, while Nick didn't know a thing about the stupid pictures of him.

Everyone had breakfast, then pack their belongings.

Just that moment, Jenni and Anna realized that their phones has been missing.

_**Jenni and Anna's reaction?**_


	4. pranksters

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…at noon…

Everyone was fishing.

Joe was teaching Sam how to go fishing…

Everyone has caught their fishes, and rested for a while under the orange sky.

"Joe, would still love me forever and ever?", Sam said to his boyfriend.

"Of course I will Sam, in fact, I've been having a crush on you since 4th grade"

"Really?" Sam replied, sitting down on the grass while Joe was following her and they sat on the grass together, side by side.

"Yep, I will, forever and ever", Joe said remembering what he read in  
Sam's diary.

"Thanks, Joe", Sam said with a soft voice, resting her head on his chest, and he put his hand around her.

"Sure. Sam, don't ever forget what I said, k?", Joe whispered to her then kissed her forehead.

"I won't, trust me, I won't" She said with a happy laugh.

They fell asleep together and day soon turned to night.

.. at night...

Everyone was having fish for dinner. Frankie had marshmallows for desert, everyone was so happy.

"Joe, can we talk to you for a sec?", Kevin said to his younger brother.

"Yea, sure", Joe replied.

Nick, Kevin and Joe went inside Nick and Kevin's tent.

"What's up?", Joe said.

"So, what's goin on between you two?", Nick said with a confused face.

"it depends, who's the two?"

"You and Sam, duh!", Kevin continued.

"O, well, we're kinda ya know..that", Joe said.

"Seriously dude, what-is-up?"

"We're dating.."

"Oooooww…." I see..

"but don't tell anyone, especially Jenni and Anna, Sam's gonna be so teased if you do", Joe said pointing at his brothers.

"yea, yea, we know" Nick said.

"then again, we can tease.. you, right!!"Kevin said with a face that has so much excitement in it.

Before Joe can say anything, Nick was starting to sing:

"Joseph's got a girlfriend, Joseph's got a girlfriend!"

"Who is it?Who is it? It's Sam!!"Kevin continued.

"Alright, you can tease me all you want, but don't tease Sam, k?"

"We know we know"

"If we do, we'll pay you 10 bucks", Kevin said.

"What da ya mean by 'we'??", Nick said with one eyebrow lifted.

Joe caught up and said, " DEAL". Then shook hands with his older brother, that means that Nick's in the deal.

"HEY?!", Nick shouted.

Joe and Kevin ignored him and laughed at him, then got out of the tent, Nick was following them.

Joe went back to his seat, next to Sam of course.

"What were you talking about in there?", Sam said to Joe

"We were talking about ya know, brother to brother stuff"

"Haha, you guys are real close, huh?"

"Pretty much, yea, haha"


End file.
